


Awakening the Queen

by Mar33na



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar33na/pseuds/Mar33na
Summary: After many years of daily nighttime partying with her Underground friends, Sarah finally reconnects with her mother only to be kidnapped and turned over to the Faerie High Court!  How will Jareth save her?
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, as they came from the magical Jim Henson. All I claim are the events that follow the events from the Labyrinth.

“You have no power over me.”  
Jareth watched in awe as those words flipped his world upside down and inside out, reordered time itself, and sent the two mortals who had come into his kingdom back to their drab little world. As soon as they were gone, he quickly stopped the destruction of his castle and fixed everything the girl’s power had destroyed.  
As he was repairing the Goblin City, he felt an unknown magic tugging against his own. Shifting into a snowy white barn owl, Jareth silently flew through the veil and followed the thread of magic to a familiar window. Perching on one of the tree limbs outside an upper window, Jareth looked inside to see the Labyrinth’s Champion rejoicing and celebrating her victory, surrounded by his subjects.  
Thinking back, he started to wonder just how mortal she was, as no mortal before her had been able to accomplish what she had done. Impressed, Jareth realized that he had just found his Queen and she had been approved by the Underground’s Labyrinth. Now he just had to wait until she matured and get her to wish to return to him.  
“Let the games begin,” Jareth announced, laughing as he flew back to begin preparing for her return.

* * * *

Sarah woke up with the worst headache she could ever remember having in her twenty-six years. Squinting from the sunlight gleaming through her window, she tried to see the time on her clock.  
“Shit! I have to get to work! Why do they have to party so hard every night?” Sarah grumbled as she crawled out of bed, popped a few painkillers, and slowly got ready for work. She squealed as her toe came into contact with a chicken egg in her left shoe. “And why do they have to keep bringing the chickens?”  
Grabbing her coat and purse, Sarah flew out the door and jumped into her car. After a few tries, the old motor finally turned over and she navigated through traffic to her favorite coffeehouse. While waiting for her venti mocha latte, Sarah glanced through work emails on her phone and groaned.  
“Why does Monday always have to be so busy?” she grumbled, mentally taking note of the multitude of emails from employees asking about benefits and potential employees looking to get hired. Finally hearing her name called, Sarah thanked the barista and took her first sip of coffee, closing her eyes and groaning in ecstasy as the caffeine hit her taste buds.  
Hopping back into her car, Sarah jumped as her phone rang, her boss’ number showing up on her screen.  
“Hey Lexi, how can I help you?”  
“Hey, Sarah. Remember the packets we asked you to make for the new employee orientation today? Well, we can’t find them. Did you put them together yet? If not, then we’ll need you to do it as soon as you come in because we have 30 new employees coming in at nine.”  
“Aren’t they in the accordion folder on my desk? If they aren’t there, then they may be in my cabinet, but I can get them to you as soon as I get into the office.” Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned into the parking lot and began looking for a space.  
“Thank you Sarah. I knew you had to have made them. I don’t see an accordion folder, but as long as I get the packets before nine o’clock, I think we’ll be fine. See you when you get here.”  
After hanging up, Sarah closed her eyes for a couple minutes before getting out of the car and heading up to her office. As she took the file out of her cabinet, she glanced out the window.  
“I could have sworn I saw an owl,” she thought. Shrugging, Sarah proceeded to take the files to her boss for the new hire orientations.

* * * *

Jareth roused himself as he noticed movement in the small bedroom next to his tree. Sitting quietly, he watched as Sarah moved around her apartment in preparation for the day. He chuckled to himself and fluffed his feathers. The time was drawing closer, and soon she would be calling for him to take her away from her drab life. As she drove away, he followed her on silent wings. He waited on the roof of the coffeehouse as she got her caffeinated beverage, not understanding the appeal such drinks held for the mortals. He’d take the sweet peach ale his goblins made over the bitter coffee drinks any day. As Sarah drove away from the coffeehouse, he once again followed, making sure no harm would come to her during her daily commute. Once she pulled into a parking space, he flew up to the tree outside the window of what he knew to be her office. As she neared the window, he quickly took off and disappeared back to the Underground to continue preparing for his Queen.  
“What is with this mess?” he yelled as he materialized in front of his throne. “Your Queen will not be pleased to come home to this.”  
“Of course, Majesty,” mumbled the goblins milling about the room as they quickly started their version of cleaning. Sighing, Jareth gave a tightlipped smile at the energy the little creatures seemed to always display, even when it caused more work than was necessary. Giving up on the throne room for the time being, Jareth whisked himself down to the kitchens to speak with the females.  
“Ladies!” he greeted, receiving gasps and fawning smiles from the goblinettes rushing about with arms full of ingredients and cooking supplies. “May I request your help in making sure the castle is cleaned in preparation of your Queen’s arrival?”  
“Of course, my liege,” replied an elderly goblin, running her small gray hand down her stained apron. “Do we know when the young lady shall be joining us?”  
“Not yet, Madge, but I am certain it will be soon. Her powers grow, even as her patience with her current life grows thin.”  
Nodding, Madge glared at the younger females who instantly cowered away from her. It always amazed Jareth how intelligent the female goblins were compared to the males.  
“Consider it done, my liege.” 

* * * *

Walking in the door after a long day at the office, Sarah couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. It was a feeling she felt more often than not when she was home. Shaking her head, she kicked off her shoes and went to make something for dinner. Rooting through the fridge, she sighed when she realized she’d forgotten to go grocery shopping. Again.  
“Guess it’s spaghetti tonight.” Sarah put the pot of salted water on to boil and leaned against the counter as she poured herself a glass of red wine. She wondered if she’d made a mistake leaving the Underground, but quickly reminded herself that leaving was the only way to save Toby from becoming a goblin. Even if he had grown up to be a whiny brat with separation issues. She tried not to feel guilty, though she was pretty sure that his attitude was a result of his issues and they were a direct result of her wishing him away. The ringing of her phone roused Sarah from her thoughts.  
“This is Sarah,” she answered.  
“Sarah! Tell Mom not to make me go to that stupid dinner!” whined the voice of a ten year old through the phone.  
“Toby, if your mom says you have to go, then you have to go. If you don’t want to, then you need to take it up with her.”  
“But Sarah! She’ll listen to you. She likes you better than she likes me! Pleeeeeaaaase!” Sarah held the phone away from her ear as Toby’s pitch increased.  
“You know that’s not true. Irene loves you. So what is this supper for?”  
“Dad’s getting promoted to partner or something, but it’s gonna be so booooooring and I don’t wanna go.” Sarah sighed as she heard the tears start on the other end of the line.  
“ Dad’s getting promoted? That’s wonderful! And I’m sorry, but I agree with Irene. You should be there. Hold on,” Sarah interrupted as she heard Toby getting ready to pitch a bigger fit, “I have another call coming in.”  
“This is Sarah,” she said after switching lines.  
“Sarah? This is Irene. I wanted to let you know that your father is getting promoted to full partner at the firm and wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow to celebrate.”  
“Absolutely! I would love to! What time should I be there?”  
“You can meet us at the house around five, or if you would rather meet us at the restaurant at six, we’ll be going to that little Italian place your father loves so much, Amadeo’s.”  
“I’ll come to the house. See you tomorrow at five. Love you both.”  
“See you then Sarah. We love you too.” As she hung up with her step-mother, Sarah couldn’t believe she had ever called the woman wicked. Irene was the most patient woman she had ever met. Rolling her eyes at the tantrum to come, Sarah switched back to give Toby the bad news.  
“Hey, kiddo? Can’t get you out of the dinner tomorrow, but I can promise you I’ll be there.”  
“What? Oh, man, she got to you, didn’t she? Maybe I’ll pretend to be sick. Oh, and Sarah? You suck!”  
Sarah laughed as he hung up, knowing he was secretly thrilled she was going and that he wouldn’t dare try to play sick tomorrow. Helping herself to a heaping bowl of spaghetti and marinara, Sarah sat in her cozy living room to watch Lucifer reruns while she ate.  
When she had finished her supper, she put all the leftovers in the fridge and washed up the dishes. Sarah then went into the bathroom to run herself a bath. She had to admit, the claw foot tub was one of the main reasons she loved her little house. It looked like something she might have found in the castle, and she always felt a little naughty thinking of him as she added her favorite bubble bath and climbed into the tub. Submerged within the peach-scented bubbles, Sarah sipped her fourth glass of wine and allowed herself to dream of what-ifs. What if she had allowed the time to run out? What if she had tried to bargain with him to send Toby home and keep her? Would she have lived in the castle as the beloved Queen, or become a goblin herself? Whatever happened to the moody, brooding king? So many unanswered questions.  
When the water grew cold and her wine had disappeared, she dried herself off and dressed in one of her satin nightgowns. She always felt sexier in satin, even if her love life was remarkably nonexistent. As she started to drift off to sleep, voices floated into her consciousness, making Sarah groan in exhausted dismay.  
“Should you need us, fair maiden...”  
“Yes, should you need us...”  
“I need you, Hoggle. I need all of you.” Sarah sighed, giving the expected reply and pushed herself up in bed. “No sleep again, I guess,” she groaned as her friends appeared with all the denizens of the Underground, crowding into her small bedroom. Getting up, she began the process of catering to her guests, while trying to contain the chaos of the Underground that was once again taking over her home. As much as she loved her time with them all, she really wished they would take a night off and let her sleep. 

* * * *

Disguised as an elderly junk lady, Jareth stood in the corner of Sarah’s little home. He enjoyed watching her interact with all the goblins, and he lost himself for a bit in imagining how she would be with their own young. Smiling, he took a healthy drink of his goblin brew and wandered around the house, familiarizing himself with everything that made his Sarah who she was. Her cozy little kitchen seemed a little sparse, but he wasn’t too concerned since she would never have to cook once she officially became his queen. The living room was currently being trashed as his rowdy subjects drank their brew and ran after the chickens they always seemed to have with them. He laughed as a very obviously tired Sarah tripped after them, trying to clean up their messes while only making it worse. Wandering into the bathroom, he noticed it smelled like peaches and Jareth couldn’t resist sniffing her soaps, only to find it was her bubble bath. Smiling, he was pleased to find evidence of the impact he’d had on her. Running his fingers over the rim of the large tub, he imagined bathing Sarah as she sat between his legs. Groaning, he readjusted his disguise and moved on to the bedrooms.  
Quickly glancing into both, he could see the difference between the guest room and the room that Sarah claimed as her own. The music box that he had based her peach-dream on was sitting on the dresser, along with her small collection of jewelry and makeup. Rustling through her closet, he was pleased to see the majority was flowing skirts and silky blouses. As much as he enjoyed seeing her legs encased in pants, they weren’t appropriate attire for a future queen.  
“You’d better not be taking anything.”  
Jareth quickly put down the peach-shaped perfume bottle he’d been holding and spun around to see Sarah standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Thinking quickly, Jareth managed a deep scowl in her direction.  
“Nothing here for me, dearie. Your treasures are yours.” Jareth slowly ambled past her and shuffled his way back to the party.

* * * *

Looking around her bedroom, Sarah began to take a mental inventory. She loved the denizens of the Goblin Kingdom, but didn’t trust the sticky fingers of some. While she was making sure all her clothes were still hanging where they should be, there was a loud crash from her living room. She ran out to see what had happened, and ran straight into Hoggle.  
“You gots to come quick, missy! They’s be smackin’ each other with your pots and callin’ it duelin’!”  
Running after Hoggle, Sarah came to a dead stop when she saw the scene taking place in her living room. Two goblins were circling each other and trying to whack the other in the head with the cast iron frying pan clutched in his fist. Rolling her eyes, Sarah made her way over to them and grabbed the pans out of their hands.  
“This is unacceptable!” she yelled, glaring at the two combatants. “I ought to send you right back to your king so he can dump you head first into the Bog! Or I could ban you from ever coming back here. Do you want that?”  
The two goblins lowered their heads sheepishly and glanced at each other before slowly shaking their heads. Sarah turned away to put the pans into their cabinet, missing the terrified look the two sent the smirking old junk lady standing in the corner.  
After spending the rest of the night chasing the goblins around her house and keeping a mental tab on all her possessions, Sarah finally collapsed onto her couch.  
“Hoggle, I really need to get some sleep. Can you please spread the word that the party is over?” Sarah asked, trying hard to keep her eyes open.  
“Hey! Party’s over! Everyone needs to gets home!” Hoggle yelled, making Sarah wince from the volume. His announcement was met with a dissatisfied groan from the partiers as they slowly gathered their things and poofed back to the Underground. The old junk lady shambled over to Sarah and looked her over.  
“You know His Highness would help, if you would only call him.”  
“I can’t,” sighed Sarah. “Believe me, I wish I could, but I have a life here and his price would be too high.”  
Shaking her head as she slowly crossed behind Sarah and made her way back across the room, Sarah could hear her muttering, “you never know, dearie, you never know.”  
“I never know what?” demanded Sarah turning to face where the old woman had been, but it was too late. The old junk lady had already left, and Hoggle didn’t seem to have the answer either.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah sat quietly eating her clam linguini and trying to listen to her father and step-mother discuss the new responsibilities her father would have and how his new salary was going to greatly enhance their spending budget. Unfortunately, Toby seemed to want Sarah’s attention to stay on him, and he wasn’t going to be quiet about it.

“Sarah. Sarah! SARAH!” he yelled, making his mother shush him before going back to her conversation with Robert.

“Yes, Toby?” asked Sarah patiently, already bored with the parents’ discussion.

“Did Dad tell you that your Mom called? She was worried about something and wanted your information so she could contact you. Dad told her to stuff it. He really doesn’t like her, does he?” 

“No, Dad didn’t say anything to me. How did you find this out, Toby?” Sarah asked, dodging flying food as Toby spoke excitedly with his mouth full to overflowing.

“I heard him when he was talking to her. I thought you’d want to know, since it is your Mom, and Dad was a right bloody prick to her. I knew he wouldn’t tell you.”

“Toby!” exclaimed Irene, glaring daggers at Toby. “Language! And what have I told you about eavesdropping? This is how misinformation is spread. If your father wants you, or anyone, to know something, he will tell you directly. Now, apologize to both Sarah and your father and finish your dinner. We’re going to be leaving soon.”

“Yes, mother. Sorry, Sarah. Sorry, Dad.” sulked Toby as he turned back to his food and grudgingly started eating again.

“So, did Mom call, Dad?” asked Sarah.

“Yes. She was spouting nonsense, and, honestly, she sounded like she was either drunk or high.” Robert responded, finally facing Sarah with a sad expression. “I know how Linda likes to create drama, and didn’t think you would want that in your life. If you want, I can give you the contact number she left, in case you decide you want to call her. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, sweetheart. I was waiting to tell you once we were done dinner, so it didn’t ruin the celebration.”

“Thanks, Dad. I would like that. I was thinking I should call her and give her a chance to explain why she left me and hasn’t been in contact all these years.” Sarah gave her Dad a smile and proceeded to finish her meal.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Robert watched as his oldest, who had grown up into an almost exact duplicate of her mother, finished her meal and gracefully set her dishes away from her. She seemed to possess an almost otherworldly grace, just as her mother had, and he was afraid she, too, would eventually disappear on him.

* * * *

Back at home, Sarah stared at the piece of paper her father had given her with her mother’s phone number on it. As much as she had thought she’d want the answers, now that she had the means to get them, Sarah found herself hesitating. What if she couldn’t accept the answers? What if her mother wanted to see her? What if she got pulled into the drama her father was talking about? Sarah slowly placed the paper next to her phone and put her head in her hands.

‘So many questions, and so many ways this could go.’ she thought. After going through all the pros and cons in her head, Sarah decided to sleep on it and make a decision in the morning. It was Saturday, after all, so she’d have all day to deal with any repercussions the phone call may create. As she prepared for bed, Sarah prayed hard that the unruly Underground would stay Underground, if only for tonight. Unfortunately, just as she was going to sleep, her friends’ voices once again filled her consciousness, causing Sarah to scream into her pillow in frustration before resigning herself to another sleepless night.

* * * *

While Sarah was at dinner with her family, Jareth was visiting with his most trusted companions, Kellen and Warren. Besides the goblins, they were the only ones he trusted with the details of Sarah’s victory over the Labyrinth.

“So, when will the blushing bride be brought home?” asked Warren, grinning at the frustrated look on Jareth’s face.

“Or has she taken another mate, since I cannot imagine any other reason why you would seek us out now, since you’ve ignored us these past few years.” added Kellen, glaring at the silent monarch.

“She has proven difficult to convince,” sighed Jareth, “but that has come as a small blessing, as I need some help with a mystery. That is why I have been absent of late.”

“And the mystery is?” prodded Kellen when Jareth’s silence stretched a little too long.

“Sarah used magic in the Labyrinth that no mortal should possess,” Jareth reminded them, “and she continues to use magic, even in the Above. That should not be possible, since no other mortal who has run has shown such proficiency.”

“Do you think she may have Fae in her family?” asked Warren, frowning. “If so, then the responsible Fae needs to be found and apprehended, since cavorting with mortals and leaving offspring in the Above is strictly forbidden.”

“Jareth, do you have any thoughts on this? Is it Fae magic that she is displaying?” demanded Kellen.

“I believe it is Fae,” admitted Jareth, “however I want her protected, as does my Labyrinth. This is why I have not brought the matter to the High Court, and I do not expect you to, either.”

Jareth wandered away from the two Fae when he saw Hoggle staring out from the trees around them. Knowing the dwarf had news of Sarah, he used his body to shield the cowering figure and leaned against the tree.

“What news, Hogwart?”

“The l-l-l-little lady seems quite run down of late, a-a-a-and I was thinking…” began Hoggle, stuttering.

“You don’t need to think, Hog-brain. All you need do is obey,” sneered Jareth. “And my orders were to exhaust her and convince her to call to me. Is that hard?”

“No, Your H-h-h-highness, buts I won’t be hurtin’ her, either. She needs rest.”

“She will get as much rest as she needs when she is back in the Underground where she belongs. Now go, call to her, or you’ll find yourself as a permanent resident of the Bog!”

“Y-y-y-yes, Majesty!” Hoggle yelped and quickly disappeared to do his King’s bidding.

“Trouble, Jareth?” asked Warren, coming up behind him trailed by Kellen.

“Nothing I can’t handle, obviously.” Jareth sneered at the two males before reminding himself that they weren’t his subjects. Though they were not Kings, they were powerful in their own right, with deep ties to the High Council.

“We’ll see what we can find out about any Fae who may have been involved with humans and could be an ancestor of your beloved.” stated Kellen. “If we find them, we won’t tell the Council until you have your say with them.”

“Thank you, my friends.” Jareth grasped their forearms in parting and left to check on his errant bride.

* * * *

Sarah sat staring at the phone, willing herself to call her mother. So many years had passed without seeing, or even hearing from her mother. Not even a birthday card had been sent. And now she wanted to talk? Sighing, Sarah reached for the phone and dialed the number her father had given her.

“Hello?” came a musical voice on the other end.

“Hi. My name is Sarah Williams and I am calling for Linda?” Sarah made it a question at the last moment, realizing she didn’t even know what her mother’s last name was.

“Oh my God! Sarah? My Sarah? Thank God Robert passed along my message! Please don’t hang up! We really need to talk.” Though the voice gained urgency, it never lost the musical quality, or became screechy as some will. Instead, it was almost hypnotic, and Sarah found herself relaxing unconsciously.

“Yes, Mom, we really do. I have so many questions to ask you. For starters, why couldn’t you have kept in contact after you left? All these years of silence have kind of made you a stranger to me.”

“I am so sorry, darling. Can we meet? I can come to you, if you want. I really need to see you, since what I need to tell you may be hard for you to believe over the phone.”

“I don’t know, Mom. I’m a bit busy, what with life and all.” Sarah closed her eyes against the pain of hope that maybe, just maybe, her mother wanted to make things right. But, as her father had said, her mother loved drama, lived drama, and created drama everywhere she went. It was what made her a superb actress, and a terrible mother.

“I know. I’ve been a horrible parent, and nothing I do now will ever change that. All I can ask is that you hear me out. If you give me your address, I can come over now. I promise, you’ll want to hear this.” Sarah could hear the pleading in her mother’s voice and felt the beginnings of forgiveness growing in her heart. Giving her mother the address, Sarah hung up and went to dress, feeling anxious about meeting the woman who had disappeared when she was just a child.

* * * *

Sitting outside on his usual branch, Jareth watched as Sarah hustled about her little house, cleaning and organizing more than she usually did. Cocking his head, he wondered at the sudden burst of energy and realized she was preparing for company. Kellen’s words came back to taunt him, and he silently took off from his branch to find a perch around the front of the house where he could watch the front door. Any possible suitors would be in for a smelly surprise for Sarah was his, and he refused to share. Settling onto his perch, he felt the sting of foreign magic moments before he was forced back into the Underground.

* * * *

Opening the door, Sarah was startled to see a woman not much older than herself standing on the doorstep. 

“Hello, Sarah. May I come in?” the woman asked. Sarah recognized the voice as the one from the phone and stared at the woman a few more minutes before remembering her manners.

“Of course.” Sarah stepped out of the woman’s way, shutting the door behind her. “You’re a bit younger than I imagined. We could almost pass for twins.”

“That is one of the things that we need to discuss,” Linda replied, walking straight into the little living room and making herself comfortable on the couch. “You may want to sit for what I am about to tell you.”

Sarah sat facing her mother and felt her jaw slowly fall as her mother began her tale.

“To start, I am much older than I appear. Where I come from, the people live extremely long lives. I felt your powers, which are quite similar to my own, and knew I had to come before they found you.”

“Um, how old is old? What powers? And who are they?” Sarah interrupted.

“I am almost 200 years old; young by my people’s standards, but old here. As for your powers, you are half Fae, my child. When you were younger, I did not sense any power in your blood, and assumed you would grow up mortal, which is why I had to leave, to give you a chance at a normal mortal life. And they would be the High Court. Once they sense you, it will only be a matter of time before they come for us both. You would be given to the next eligible noble as a broodmare, and at best, I would be killed. At worst, I would be given to my former betrothed as a slave. My people do not respond kindly to abandonment.” Hanging her head, Linda tried to look pitiful and prayed her daughter would believe her, since she needed her help to avoid detection. Linda enjoyed her freedom and refused to give it up, even if it meant using her daughter’s power to cover her own tracks.

“Mother, as hard as this is to believe, it does explain a lot.” Sarah replied thoughtfully, thinking about her time in the Labyrinth. Linda stared at her, not believing how lucky she was that Sarah believed her, until she realized just how easy it had been to convince her daughter. Suspicion flaring, Linda watched Sarah silently as she sat there lost in her own thoughts.

“Please tell me, what does it explain?” Linda finally asked.

“It’s a bit of a story.” Sarah shrugged, not understanding why she was hesitant to tell her mother of her adventure in the Labyrinth and continued correspondence with its creatures.

“Really. Well, it sounds like I may have come too late, then. I will see myself out.” Linda stood.

“Mother, please. Drop the drama and sit. I don’t believe you have told me everything, and, if I really am half Fae, then I think I deserve to know about my own heritage.” Sarah gave her mother the same look she used on new employees, and watched in satisfaction as her mother sat back down.

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Linda sulked, realizing her daughter may be more powerful than she had guessed, since Sarah had just compelled her to obey.

“ What are my powers? Do I have any other relatives? And how can I protect myself from other Fae?” Sarah leaned forward and waited for her mother to answer.

“Of course you have other relatives, but they are all Underground and would not give you, a halfling, the time of day. As for your powers, your guess is as good as mine, since each Fae is different.” Linda tried to keep the contempt out of her voice. She didn’t need her daughter knowing how much she despised her. As a youth, Linda, or Linnea as she had been known Underground, had never wanted children, even though she came from a very fertile family and was highly sought after by nobles and Kings alike. When she left the Underground, Linda had assumed she couldn’t conceive from a mortal, and for over 100 years, she hadn’t. Then came Robert, and her freedom was almost cut short by the halfling in front of her. But Sarah would never know these truths, for Linda was prepared to take them with her to the grave, if need be.

“You didn’t answer how I can protect myself.” prompted Sarah, bringing her mother’s attention back to her.

“Because you can’t.” replied Linda. “Only the blood of a more powerful Fae can cancel out your scent, and it must be given willingly.”

“Oh.” sighed Sarah. “I don’t suppose you would volunteer?”

“Unfortunately, I am unable. My powers have dwindled from being in this realm as long as I have. My bond to the magic of Faerie is fading.” Linda cringed as she was compelled once again by Sarah’s magic. Linda was starting to realize that Sarah didn’t know she was even using it, which made Sarah quite dangerous to her. Panicking inside, Linda started looking for an excuse to leave, when the doorbell rang and they both jumped.

“Who the….?” exclaimed Sarah, jumping up and going to the door.

“NO! Don’t open it!” yelled Linda, as she felt strong magic seeping from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Sarah discover as she learns more about her hidden heritage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I do not own the Labyrinth, I also am borrowing the names for Oberon, Mab, and Titania, as it just seemed fitting. The dresses were courtesy of all those #dressporn posts. Thank you LFFL! <3

Opening the door, Sarah froze, staring at the two men outside her door.

“Good eve. Would you happen to be Sarah Williams?” asked a deep voice with blood red hair and brilliant blue eyes that held Sarah in place with their intensity.

“Yes, I’m Sarah. Can I help you?” Sarah replied, shaking her head to try to clear it.

“We’re here on behalf of a friend,” drawled his friend, a raven-headed man with sparkling golden eyes. “Could we, perhaps, come in? It’s awfully awkward to talk in a doorway.”

“Oh, of course. Would you like anything to drink?” asked Sarah, stepping aside as they swept by her. Watching them make their way to her small living room as she shut the door, she realized her mother was nowhere to be seen.

“Water would be appreciated,” the dark-haired man replied, looking around the room. Sarah was reminded of a hawk searching for prey, and realized she may have opened her door to more than she could handle. She quickly filled a couple of glasses with water and joined the men.

“Thank you,” the dark-haired man said, taking both glasses and handing one to his friend. “My name is Warren, and this is Kellen.”

“Pleased to meet you,” replied Sarah. “Can I ask how you know me?”

“Of course,” smiled Warren. “We learned of you from a mutual friend. We can sense magic that has attached to you, and the person responsible is not far. We have come to apprehend this person and return them to where they belong.” As Warren spoke, Sarah kept an eye on Kellen, who she could sense was the more dangerous of the two. Though he appeared bored, she knew he was taking everything in and magically searching for whatever it was they sought. Occasionally, his head would whip towards her guest bedroom, and Sarah took note that the door, usually left open, was now shut tight, letting her know Linda was hiding inside.

“So, am I to assume Jareth is hanging around my house, since he is the only magical person I know, and you both resemble him in your mannerisms?” Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back, daring them to contradict her, while also wanting to protect her mother. There were answers she needed, and she wouldn’t get them if these two took her mother away.

“I can assure you, Jareth does not know we are here, though he did mention the magic you seem to have inherited.” Warren took a sip of his drink, watching her eyes narrow.

“We are from the High Court, and based upon your lack of denial when we mentioned the magic attached to you, we must assume you willingly accept it as fact,” Kellen intoned, his deep bass instantly drawing Sarah’s attention. “Also, based on your posture and defensive tone, I must also assume that you know the one whose magic is on you and are actively keeping this person from us. This is a high offense that could result in your own apprehension.”

Sarah stared at him dumbfounded. They wouldn’t, would they? Shaking her head, she gave a derisive laugh and forced her body to relax into her chair. “I did not deny anything, because there is nothing to deny. If there is magic attached to me, then I can only assume it is leftover from my run through the Goblin King’s labyrinth,” Sarah sneered. “So, if you want to apprehend the person responsible for this ‘crime’, then I suggest visiting him at his castle. Otherwise, I believe we’re done and would like you to leave my home now.”

“We are not done, my dear, and you shall not move,” growled Kellen, as he smoothly stood from his seat and prowled over to the guest room door. Sarah felt her muscles freeze at his words, and could only watch as he threw open the door and tossed what looked like sunbeams into the room. Screaming and cursing immediately sounded as Linda was dragged out of the room by the ropes of light.

“Oh, Sarah, I wish you’d been honest with us,” sighed Warren, rubbing his forehead. “You know he’s going to murder us if we take her as well, Kellen. Can’t we just glamour her to forget?”

“No, Warren, you know we can’t. I’m tired of Jareth always getting his way. He may have been chosen as a King over me, but he won’t stop me from doing my duty. The High King will be expecting us within a week, so that is all the time he has to talk to this one here.” Kellen shook the bindings holding Linda, causing her to screech as she flopped onto the couch. Smirking, Kellen directed his cold gaze at Sarah. “Unfortunately for him, we made no deals regarding his little strumpet, so I’ll be taking her directly to the High Court for judgement.”

Struggling against her paralysis, Sarah could hardly believe what was happening. Was she really going to be dragged back to the Underground frozen like this? Finally opening her mouth, Sarah tried to utter the six words that had freed her from the Goblin King, but nothing would come out. Kellen laughed as he saw the panic and despair enter her eyes. Lowering himself to her level, Kellen licked her cheek. “Maybe the High King will even let you live, little mouse,” he chuckled. “I could certainly use a new toy. Hopefully you won’t break as easily as my last one.”

Sarah tried to scream as the room started spinning. The last thing she heard before darkness claimed her was the laughter of one demented redhead and the screeching curses of her mother.

* * * *

Jareth paced around his throne room, randomly kicking goblins that managed to get underfoot. He was worried about the burst of strong magic that had forced him out of the Above. It had felt familiar, but he couldn’t quite place how he knew it. Scowling at the chicken that decided to peck at his boot, Jareth drew his foot back and aimed for the offending creature. He chuckled as the feathered fiend squawked in the air before landing in a pile of feathers among the ale barrels. Watching the goblins rushing to help the creature, Jareth summoned his most trustworthy messenger.

“Your Majesty,” said Hoggle, bowing low. 

“Hogwart, I need you to call on Sarah. There is strong magic at work around her that is preventing me from going and I need to know she is alright. Can you do that?” Jareth asked, giving Hoggle a skeptical look.

“Coulds be that missy used the magic to make you leave her alone. Sire.” responded Hoggle, “buts I’ll call her, nonetheless. Just to make sure she’s ok.”

Breathing a slight sigh of relief, Jareth guided Hoggle to the wall behind his throne. To Hoggle’s surprise, there was a full-length mirror hidden there. 

“Call her.” demanded Jareth, holding Hoggle in front of the mirror. Jareth waited impatiently as Hoggle called out Sarah’s name repeatedly. “Why isn’t it working?”

“Maybe she ain’t available, sire,” whined Hoggle, shrinking from Jareth obvious wrath. “She usually answers, but with how often we keeps her awake, she may be sleepin’.”

“Or she may be in danger. Grab some of the more trustworthy goblins and go to her. Report back to me at once whether she is safe,” Jareth commanded, swiftly walking out of the throne room. Muttering to himself, he prepared to call Kellen and Warren to help him search for Sarah, fearing she was in deeper trouble than even he could handle.

* * * *

Sarah groaned as she slowly came to awareness, sunlight dancing on her closed lids. Stretching, the first thing she noticed was the feel of soft, satiny sheets against her skin. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. She lay in a luxurious canopy bed, white curtains dripping off the golden frame in elegant waves. She was covered in white satin sheets, hiding the petal-soft, pink nightgown someone dressed her in. Doing a double-take, Sarah scowled at the gown. 

“What the hell?” she exclaimed, feeling violated. Looking around, she noticed that the whole room was a matching case of gold and white. Climbing from the bed, Sarah tiptoed around the room, touching a gold column here and a white wall there. She stared at a painting of a couple who could have passed for her parents. Scrunching her nose, she turned away from the painting and opened the wardrobe next to it. Inside were a variety of dresses ranging from the palest pastels to the brightest jewel tones. A knock had her slamming the wardrobe shut as she spun to face the door.

“Time to rise or shine, mum,” trilled a perky female voice, right before a short, slim woman entered the room carrying a tray of food. She was dressed in a pale, almost sheer lavender gown that went perfectly with her cotton candy pink hair. Setting down the tray, Sarah watched as the “gown” fluttered and realized it wasn’t a gown at all, but large, delicate wings wrapped around the woman’s nude body. Sitting down hard, Sarah felt a panic attack starting at the thought of being back in the Underground.

“Oh, dear me,” cooed the fairy, “no need for that. Old Nissi is here and won’t let nothing happen to you.” Nissi glided over to Sarah and soothingly rubbed her back. “Now, dahling, please eat so we can get you ready to see their majesties.”

Sarah looked at the plate of fruits and cheeses and slowly backed away from it. “I’m sorry, but I can’t eat this,” Sarah told Nissi.

“Of course you can,” Nissi argued, “it isn’t spelled or nothing. Just normal food.” She put a piece in her own mouth as proof. Sarah gingerly picked up what looked like an apple piece and placed it on her tongue. Immediately, her mouth was flooded with the most indescribably wonderful flavors that she couldn’t help but keep eating. After a few minutes, she realized the plate was empty.

“Good,” nodded Nissi, “now over here, dahling. We need to get you dressed or you won’t be ready for your meeting with the king and queen.”

Sarah shuffled over to where Nissi waited by the dressing table and sat in the indicated seat. “What do they want with me?” she asked as Nissi started brushing her long dark hair.

“It is not my place to say,” answered Nissi after a long pause. “There, your hair’s done, now close your eyes and I’ll do your face.”

Glancing at the intricate series of loops, flowers, and knots upon her head, Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Now, I think a light green or pale peach would look amazing with your complexion,” Nissi sang, “which would you prefer?”

Sarah looked behind her to see Nissi holding two gorgeous, shimmering gowns. Both had flowing, bell-shaped sleeves that fluttered like wings. The peach gown had thousands of white roses sewn onto the train of fabric falling from the deep back of the dress. The front had a sweetheart neckline trimmed in delicate white lace that gathered into an empire waist. The shoulders of the green dress were gathered with diamonds and the bodice plunged into a deep v-neck. The rest of the gown was simple and adorned with a diamond chain belt that draped the waist and fell to the floor in a cascade of glittering jewels. The style reminded Sarah of a dress that may have been worn by an ancient Greek goddess.

“Both are beautiful,” acknowledged Sarah, “but aren’t they a little too much?”

“Nonsense,” scolded Nissi. “I think the peach will go better with your hair. Do you need help disrobing?”

“Um, no,” said Sarah, watching Nissi put the green dress back in the wardrobe before moving behind a screen to remove the nightgown. “Nissi, who removed my other clothes?”

“I did, dahling, but don’t worry, I was very discreet,” answered Nissi as she came around the screen and helped Sarah don the dress. It felt like heaven on her skin, sliding silkily down and around her body. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit she looked good in it, almost otherworldly. “Alright, dahling, enough self-admiring. Their majesties are awaiting you.”

Nissi shooed Sarah out of the room and down the hall. After the third staircase down, Sarah gave up trying to memorize the way back to her room. Nissi was moving her so fast that Sarah almost ran into her when she stopped suddenly in front of a pair of giant doors. 

“Here you go, dahling. Now don’t be afraid.” Nissi gave Sarah one last lookover, then disappeared in a whirl of her wings as the doors opened.

Sarah stood awkwardly, wondering if she could get away when a voice boomed from within … “ENTER!” Gulping, Sarah timidly entered the room and made her way to the two thrones set at the opposite end. Each throne looked to be made of golden vines with roses made of sapphires, rubies, and diamonds along the tops. Seated on each was a person of such beauty that Sarah instinctively looked down to avoid eye contact. Glancing at them from under her lashes, she recognized the man from the portrait in her room. Dark hair framed his angular face, and his intelligent green eyes observed Sarah with curiosity. He was dressed in a green poet’s shirt under golden armour, and on his head sat a golden crown that looked to be made from gilded leaves. Next to him sat a woman with ebony skin, deep blue eyes, and long navy hair done up in intricate braids. She was wearing a deep purple dress sprinkled with diamonds that reminded Sarah of a clear night sky. The woman wore a matching purple crown that rose up from her head in spikes and looked like a halo surrounding her head. Between the two stood a child who resembled the woman in both coloring and dress, though she wore a delicate golden tiara and had light green eyes.

“Please bow before their majesties, King Oberon, Queen Mab, and Princess Titania,” announced a voice from beside Sarah. Jumping, she glanced beside her to see a winged man with bright orange hair and wearing dark green glaring at her. She dropped into a quick bow.

“Rise, my child, and approach,” said Queen Mab, holding her hand out to Sarah in invitation. Sarah glanced at the man beside her for permission before climbing the stairs. “My stars, but the resemblance is amazing! If I didn’t see it for myself, I never would have believed you, my love.” Sarah glanced between the two rulers in trepidation, feeling her life was about to change drastically. 

“Yes, my dearest wife, and I have you to thank for persuading me to search for her. My daughter, there is nothing to be frightened of, for you are among family.” King Oberon leaned over to give his wife a kiss before he stood from his chair and wrapped Sarah in a warm embrace. 

“I’m sorry?” Sarah finally gasped, standing in his arms dumbfounded, “but I have a father, who is probably wondering where I am right now. If it’s all the same, I’d really like to go home now.”

“But you are home, dear,” Queen Mab said, looking confused.

“No, my home is above, on Earth, with Robert Williams,” argued Sarah, looking around desperately.

“Sarah-mine, your mother, Linnea, did you a great inservice,” King Oberon explained. “If she had married me as expected, and not fled the Underground while pregnant with you, then you would have been raised as the princess you are, and been my heir as first-born.” He pulled her gently toward a large, floor-to-ceiling mirror that was situated just off the throne room and stood next to her so both their reflections were visible. “Do you not see the resemblance between us?”

Sarah stared at the similarities between them: the creamy complexions; the green eyes of the same shape and shade; the dark, wavy hair with hints of a warm auburn undertone; even their mouths were a similar shape. “I see the similarities, but my ears scream human, sorry.” Sarah pointed to her rounded ears, then pointed to his own pointed ones in the mirror. Laughing, Oberon touched her nose, and as he did, it was like a sheer curtain was dropped from around her. Sarah watched as her appearance shifted to include the pointed ears that matched the king’s. “What did you do?” she asked in horror, staring at her reflection.

“I merely removed the glamour that was placed on you by your mother. It was clever of her to hide you away for so long.” King Oberon took her hand again and led her back to the thrones. “My darling wife would like to throw a ball in your honour. All our people are anxious to meet their lost princess, so be prepared to be the center of attention.” Oberon looked lovingly at Mab, who smiled back and took his hand in hers.

“Will my mother be there?” asked Sarah.

“Oh, my dear girl,” sighed Mab. “Your mother is a traitor to the throne, and thus will not be allowed to attend. She will soon be sentenced to her punishment, but we wanted to celebrate your return before turning to such unhappy events.”

“Where is she?” Sarah looked from Mab to Oberon, pleading with her eyes.

“She is currently in the dungeon awaiting her trial.” Oberon turned to sit back in his throne, dismissing the topic as only a king can do. “My daughter, we must meet with our subjects, and I would be honoured if you would stand at our side with your sister.”

“I’d rather meet with my mother. I have so many questions for her,” replied Sarah. “Please, I’m not ready to meet subjects. I still need to come to terms with all this.”

“Perhaps she is right, husband. This has all been sprung on her rather quickly,” Mab purred into Oberon’s ear. “And I’m sure seeing her mother unharmed would make her more accepting of us as family.”

Sighing, Oberon’s mouth twitched as he glanced sidelong at his wife. “You speak wisely, as always, my love. Sen, please take my daughter, the Princess Sarah, to see her mother before escorting her around the palace, if she so wishes.”

A young man with sandy brown hair approached Sarah and bowed before her. “If your highness wishes, I shall take you to your mother.” Sarah took his hand and let him lead her from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please note: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. The situations within this story, however, are all mine.***

Jareth waited impatiently for someone, anyone, to answer his summons. Finally, Hoggle appeared in front of him looking worried.

“So? What news?” he demanded. Hoggle looked at the floor and shifted his feet. Finally, he looked up at his king.

“She wasn’t there, Majesty, and her family don’t seem to remember her neither.” Hoggle slowly put some space between himself and Jareth, just in case his king decided to react physically. Instead, Jareth dropped into his throne and hung his head into his hands.

“Gather the most competent spies we have and send them into the surrounding kingdoms. I had a feeling that someone here in the Underground had taken her, and I will not rest until she is returned to me. You are dismissed.” Jareth materialized a crystal into his hand and turned his attention away from the small dwarf.

Hoggle gaped at Jareth for a second before rushing to do his bidding. There was no need to test the monarch’s mercurial mood swings. “Oh missy, what trouble have you gotten into now?” he muttered.

* * * *

Sitting across from her mother, Sarah frowned at the cup of tea in front of her. Her mother was being treated like royalty, even though she was confined in a tiny cell. Tapestries hung on the walls, hiding the drab grey walls. Rich linens covered the small bed, thick rugs covered the floor, and the table held a delicate porcelain tea set on its lace tablecloth. Even her mother was dressed in expensive looking clothes, with her hair done up in intricate twists and braids embedded with jewels and flowers.

“So, they’re treating you well, I see?” Sarah asked, taking a sip of the orange blossom tea.

“As well as a prisoner can be, I guess. Any news on when my farce of a trial will be?” 

“I don’t know. They haven’t given me a date, only that it will be soon. Are you anxious for the verdict?”

“I just want this done, Sarah dear. The waiting is the worst, as I’m sure you can understand. Though, I guess the longer they take to condemn me, the longer it will take for them to take action against you, as I know they shall. No matter how friendly they are to you now, you will always be a pawn to them … something to use to their advantage.” Linda stared at Sarah, watching her every expression.

“The royal family is asking for your presence, Princess.” Sarah looked over at Sen, who had appeared at the barred entrance to her mother’s cell. The gate was open and he was extending his hand toward her.

“I’ll be back to see you again,” Sarah told her mother as she stood to leave. 

“Just remember what I said,” Linda said, holding Sarah’s hand tightly before giving her a gentle squeeze and letting her slip away. Glaring at the young fae as he shut her cell door, Linda humphed and moved over to lie on her bed. Sarah followed Sen up the stairs and to what looked like a formal dining room. King Oberon and Queen Mab were already seated and obviously waiting for her. Taking the seat that Sen held out for her, Sarah looked expectantly at the royal couple.

“Dearest Sarah, we must admit that we were a bit remiss earlier.” Queen Mab started, pausing to give her husband a light glare.

“We forgot that time moves differently in the Above, and thus forgot to ask what age you currently are. If you would be so kind as to forgive our transgression, we know we have much time to make up and would like to know exactly how many years we have missed in your life.” King Oberon continued for Queen Mab. Looking between the two of them, Sarah couldn’t shake the feeling that their request, though understandable, was a delicately crafted trap. 

“I’m twenty-six.” Sarah decided against telling them when her birthday was, since their eyes gained a shrewd light to them and they had already admitted that time moved differently in the Underground.

“Twenty-six! Have you married yet, Sarah-dear?” Queen Mab stared at Sarah expectantly. Sarah fidgeted in her seat as she started to get a bad feeling with this line of questioning.

“No. In the Above, women are not required to marry. I wanted to focus on my career, which didn't leave time for romance.” Sarah purposely neglected to mention how one Goblin King had ended up ruining mortal men for her.

“Well, the Above may not require women to marry, but unfortunately here in the Underground, our declining population does not allow us the privilege of that choice. Most women marry by their sixteenth moon cycle, which means your age may create some problems. Hopefully, your status will allow the high-ranking court members to disregard this issue.” King Oberon looked at his wife as she laid her hand on his.

“I may have a decent prospect in mind, dear.” She smirked at Sarah. “You may not be eligible to inherit the title of High Queen, since that will be given to my daughter Titania, however there is another Kingdom that is Queenless. They are also closer to the Above than any other Kingdom, so should suit you just fine.”

“Ah! I think I know who you are thinking of, my darling, and I must say that that is an excellent idea!” exclaimed King Oberon, clapping his hands as his eyes widened in excitement. “You are dismissed, Sarah. My dear wife shall send the invitations to the ball, and if the match seems agreeable, then we shall announce your engagement as well! Oh, such joy!”

Sarah opened her mouth to argue, only to close it as Mab’s eyes narrowed at her menacingly. “If you’ll excuse me.” she muttered, standing and curtsying before scurrying out of the room and back down to the dungeons to tell her mother of the new development.

* * * *

“Your Majesty, the goblins are wondering if you will be holding court today.” Jareth looked up and smiled fondly at the young Mayor Fukbutter. At only seventeen, Fukbutter was the youngest Mayor in the history of the Goblin Kingdom. He was also the most level-headed. 

“Give me an hour and I shall then be ready to deal with their complaints.” Jareth said. “Would you be available to join me for supper and chess this evening? I find that I need a distraction, and you are always a worthy opponent.”

“Of course, your Majesty. I also enjoy our conversations during the game.” Fukbutter smiled at his liege before bowing low. “I shall inform the goblins that you will hold court in one hour. I will then return around six, if that pleases your Majesty?”

“I look forward to it. Now go and appease the horde before they get into trouble.” Jareth waved his hand as Fukbutter bowed again and took his leave. Gazing back into the crystal he held, Jareth didn’t see the messenger arrive until the small, winged man cleared his throat. Looking up in irritation, Jareth’s eyes narrowed at the violet and gold liveried man. “What do you want?” he growled.

“High King Oberon and High Queen Mab wish to extend an invitation to a masquerade ball being held to present King Oberon’s recently returned eldest daughter to the Court.” The man bowed low and held out a folded piece of ivory parchment sealed in gold. “The ball shall be held in two weeks time in the Ivory Palace and all high ranking nobles are being asked to attend. Once I have your reply and the size of your party, I shall return to my liege lord. Until then, I am to remain at your side.” he said apologetically.

Jareth scoffed as he ripped open the parchment and scanned the contents.

The High King and Queen of Faerie would like to invite  
Jareth, King of the Goblins  
to the Royal Presentation Masquerade Ball of His Majesty’s eldest daughter in the Ivory Palace on the sixth day of Summertaeme. Attendance is mandatory. Party size is to be returned with the royal messenger so rooms can be assigned accordingly. 

Looking up, Jareth held the messenger with his glare as he stood and started pacing in front of his throne. “You do realize that ‘being asked to attend’ implies one has a choice, while ‘mandatory’ means there will be consequences if I do not attend?” The slight man winced and his gossamer wings shuddered in the heat of the Goblin King’s angry stare. 

“I only stated what I was instructed to say, your Majesty. I apologize if my words were misleading.” Gulping nervously, the messenger gave another low bow while keeping his eyes on the Goblin King’s movements. “Unfortunately, I am spelled to remain here until your written reply is in my hands. If I am forced to leave without your reply, then not only will I perish, but so too will all those of my lineage.”

Sighing, Jareth stopped and looked again at the announcement. “I assume there is a reason they did not include the child’s name?”

“They wish to announce her name at the ball, your Majesty.”

“Of course. The High couple always did enjoy mystery. Here. I can see that I make you nervous, so take my response and return to your masters.” Tossing a crystal ball to the messenger, he watched as it transformed into a sealed missive in his hand. Bowing, the messenger quickly backed out of the throne room and Jareth could hear his footsteps as he ran out of the castle. Shaking his head, he barely had time to sit back down before the first of his petitioners flooded his throne room.

* * * *

Sitting once again in her mother’s cell, Sarah watched as Linda laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as she took in everything she had been told. Looking closely at her mother’s face, she noticed lines and wrinkles that she didn’t think had been there before. Finally, Linda sat up and faced Sarah.

“I hate to say it, but I did warn you.” she said. As much as she had despised Sarah, she did enjoy the company, and was even starting to like the girl. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“What can I do? Everywhere I go, there is someone watching. I didn’t notice it before, but now it’s glaringly obvious that I’m under surveillance.” Sarah sighed. “The only thing I can think of is to decline the advances of any man that approaches me.”

“That may slow down the proceedings a little, but Oberon can be very vindictive, and all his subjects know it. If the man they deem worthy of you has already been told of the arrangement, chances are you will not have a choice.” Linda sighed. “You see now why I ran? I couldn’t deal with his commandeering attitude, nor did I want a man who was only marrying me for my womb and would always be unfaithful to me. I did not want my worth to be based on how many children I could bear.”

“I can understand that, but how do you know he would have been unfaithful? And why did Oberon say I was his daughter? I thought you said I was a halfling, that I was Robert’s daughter? If Robert is my dad, then why do I look more like Oberon than Robert? And can’t you just poof out of here? I thought ‘poofing’ was a Fae thing.” Sarah’s mind was working overtime, and each question spilled out almost as soon as it entered her mind.

“If I may have a moment, I can try to answer your questions, but you have to breathe, Sarah, or you’ll pass out.” Linda admonished, giving Sarah her best ‘mom’ look. “First, how do I know Oberon would have been unfaithful? Because he told me as much. He has always loved Mab, and told me while he was courting me that he would never give her up, even after our marriage. He said he was only marrying me for my lineage, as the women in my family are famous for their fertility and being able to bear multiple children. That, of course, was right before he raped me, prompting my flight from the Underground that same night.”

“That’s horrible!” exclaimed Sarah. “What an awful man!”

“Yes.” agreed Linda. “ Now, second. You know that time flows differently here than it does in the Above?” At Sarah’s nod, Linda continued. “The same must go for pregnancies. I’ve been thinking about it since I heard that man call you princess. Pregnancies here are quick since we are surrounded by magic, but I imagine a Fae pregnancy would take considerably longer Above. Thus, with my quick departure, I wouldn’t even have known I was pregnant, and with the lack of magic, that would mean you would have been in stasis in my womb until your growth was ‘activated’ by another doner. I believe that Robert may also have some magic in his bloodline, since your birth wasn’t ‘activated’ sooner. This is the only explanation I can come up with, though I honestly did believe you were fully Robert’s. Even now, I still feel that he is as much your father genetically as Oberon is, since it was Robert’s DNA that allowed you to finally come into being.” Linda paused to take in Sarah’s reaction. Seeing she still had Sarah’s rapt attention, she sighed and continued. “As for ‘poofing’ out of here, as you so elegantly put it, it would not work. Even if my magic hadn’t been weakened by my time in the Above, these cells are created to hold magical beings, thus within the bars, I have no powers.”

“That makes sense.” Sarah nodded her head. A commotion in the guard station had both the ladies turning to stare at the door.

“Get your hands off me, you son of a treddle!” 

“Careful, wench, or you’ll find yourself back in one of these cells.”

Sarah walked over to the cell door and saw a young woman baring her teeth at the guard, who looked as though he was about to pounce on her.

“Excuse me, but what is going on out here?” Sarah demanded, putting her hands on her hips and trying to sound like a princess.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with, princess.” snapped the guard, continuing his advancement toward the woman, slowly backing her into a corner.

“I beg to differ, since this noise is interfering with my visit.” Crossing her arms, Sarah felt her mother come up behind her as she glared at the guard. “Now, do I have to ask again, or should I get my father, King Oberon, involved?”

Cringing, the guard finally stopped and looked over to Sarah. The woman quickly slipped around him, sticking her tongue out at him as she did, and sauntered up to Linda’s door. “Milady, I was sent by Nissi to fetch you. She is worried that you had not come back to your rooms yet, and she now feels she won’t have enough time to get you ready for supper. She also wants to go over your upcoming schedule with you, as you have some fittings coming up for a new wardrobe and a gown for the masquerade.”

“Oh, bother.” sighed Sarah, turning to her mother. “I guess I should go. Hopefully they left some time free so I can come back to see you again soon.”

“Knowing Oberon as I do, I doubt they did.” Evading Sarah’s attempt at a hug, Linda went back to her cot and refused to watch as Sarah was led out of the dungeons. She was sure she would not see the girl again before her trial.

* * * *

Jareth stared at the chessboard in disbelief. Fukbutter had beaten him again. Sitting back, he regarded the young Mayor with pride. “It looks to me as if my student is now the master.”

“With how often we play, it was bound to happen, your Majesty.” Shaking his shaggy blond hair out of his face, his blue eyes met Jareth’s. “So, this ball you hinted at?”

“Ah, yes. The blasted ball.” Jareth sighed. “I was going to take you as my ‘plus one,’ but decided against it. I don’t think the High Court knows about you, and I prefer to keep it that way, since I may have another task for you.”

“Of course, your Majesty. And the only way they would know about me is if they came calling or caught me on one of your ‘missions,’ which they never do.” Laughing, Fukbutter began to organize the chess pieces for a new game.

“Yer Majesty! We may have found something!” exclaimed Hoggle, bursting through the solar door. He came to an abrupt halt as he saw Fukbutter. “Oh, excuse me, yer Majesty, I didn’t realize you hads company. Yer Honor.”

“It is quite alright, Hogswash. I was expecting you sooner. Now, what did you find?” Hoggle fidgeted as Jareth sat forward and gave him his undivided attention. Fukbutter also turned to face Hoggle.

“Shart returned from scouting around the little lady’s house and found several magical signatures.” Hoggle wrung his hands as he made his report, uncomfortable being in the same room with the Goblin King. Even though he was a self-professed coward, he seemed fated to always be within his monarch’s focus. “After investigating each signature, we discovered that two belonged to your acquaintances, Kellen Hellios and Warren Corvus. The third and fourth signatures were harder to decipher, but Shart was able to confirm that one was the woman your two acquaintances brought before you. The last we were unable to decipher.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that the only two Fae I trust are responsible for my Sarah’s disappearance?” Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to reign in his temper. “Ok. Fukbutter, can you do some further investigating into Kellen and Warren? Thank you, Hogbutt. You are dismissed.”

“Should I look into the woman, as well, your Majesty?” asked Fukbutter after Hoggle had left the room.

“Just focus on my two traitorous friends and take any measures you deem necessary. I’ll take care of the woman when I go to the ball, since she was taken to the High Court after they left my Kingdom and is currently a resident of the High King’s dungeons. I should have known something was up when Warren brought her to me and she remained unconscious the entire time I had her.” Jareth ran a hand through his hair in agitation then glanced at the prepared chessboard and sighed. “I don’t think I will be playing any more games with you tonight, my friend. For now, I think we should start our plans of attack and figure out who our enemies are.”

“Of course, your Majesty. With your permission, I shall take my leave.” Fukbutter stood and started toward the door. “I shall report back to you once I know something concrete.” 

“Yes, please do.” Jareth waved his hand distractedly before looking up sharply. “Oh and Fukbutter? Do be careful. I wouldn’t know what to do if something were to happen to you.”

“Will do your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a work in progress and even I cannot predict where the characters will take me. I will try to post updates as often as possible. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! :)


End file.
